Must Be Love (A series of Elsanna oneshots)
by CanITellUSmThin
Summary: A series of mostly standalone Elsanna oneshots. CH 1: Elsa is greeted with an unexpected surprise when she visits the princess's bedroom. CH 2: Anna discovers something's not quite right with the queen. CH 3: Anna's a bit naive... and More! Contains Elsanna/incest humor and lots of loving. ;D
1. Her Day Off

**AN: As mentioned in the summary, this is going to be a collection of oneshots. For the most part they are unrelated unless otherwise stated.**

For the first time in forever Elsa finally had a full day off.

It was an exhilarating feeling. She could do whatever she wanted without having to worry about the annoying, tiresome responsibilities that came with being the queen of Arendelle. No damn treaties to concern herself with, no marriage proposals, nothing! It was great to be able to relax for once and she planned to fill her free day with tons of fun and exciting activities.

Truly the best part about her day off—and the one thing she looked forward to the most on this rare occasion— was being able to spend more time with her lovely sister, Anna.

The moments the sisters shared together were sadly short and few between since Elsa's status as queen kept her occupied during the majority of most days and even a good portion of nights. The only times they would definitely without a doubt see each other were during lunch and dinner. Breakfast was out of the question because Anna could never quite wake herself up early enough to attend, but two out of three meals a day wasn't bad. Other than eating two meals together, they sometimes went for walks in the garden when Elsa took a short break from her boring and tiresome work. Their conversations were always enjoyable, usually centering on Anna explaining how her day went and almost always ending with the two girls laughing uproariously.

Elsa yearned for more of those precious moments with Anna, and as she walked down the hallway towards her sister's room, she swore she would make room in her schedule to hang out with her sister more. Maybe she could stay up later at night to finish her work. She would lose some sleep but it would be worth it, at least.

Arriving at her sister's bedroom door, Elsa glanced down at her ice dress to ensure it was wrinkle free and found it to be flawless. Most of the time she wore normal dresses made from actual fabric rather than ice. She didn't make a habit of wearing clothes spun from the tips of her own fingers unless she was going to be around Anna. Anna had gushed to her how much she _loved_ her ice dresses, commenting on how they hugged her petite figure so gloriously and Elsa reveled in her compliments. She absolutely loved seeing the adoring looks she received from Anna whenever she set her eyes on her, how they brightened every time.

Besides her attire, her sister had also mentioned how amazing she looked when she wore her white-blonde hair down in a single braid or flowing freely. According to Anna, the buns she normally wore were too stuffy and confining for a queen such as herself. Quite frankly, Elsa had no plans on impressing anyone but her sister so she wore her buns strictly for business purposes and let her hair down when in Anna's presence.

Elsa swiped her fingers through her bangs and created a mirror formed from ice to check her hair for any sign of untidiness and her face for any blemishes she might have missed. Her face didn't look too bad. Perhaps she should have used more blush?

"What are you doing?" she asked her reflection seriously, rolling her eyes at her ridiculousness. She knew exactly what she was doing, of course. The answer was plain as day— she was preening herself because she had it bad for her sister…

She sighed and stared at Anna's door as guilt washed over her. Elsa couldn't deny it no matter how hard she tried— she loved her sister more than was appropriate. It was not normal for her to prepare herself simply to please Anna as if she were a potential suitor. And she certainly should not experience the thrilling tingles that traveled from her scalp and crawled down her spine, spreading across her abdomen and creating a steady burn at her sweet center when Anna's fingers brushed through her hair.

No, what she felt was hardly normal or acceptable, but it was there and something she had no control over and was forced to deal with…

Fleetingly she wondered what Anna would think of her if she knew the true feelings she harbored. As curious as she was about Anna's reaction, Elsa would never let her know, would never let her secret see the light of day. It was for the best… the last thing she wanted to do was ruin their perfect sisterly relationship. She cherished every moment in Anna's company and she would die before she tarnished the great thing they had going.

Raising her fist, Elsa knocked five times on her sister's bedroom door. It was their standard knock, the same one that Anna had used many times when attempting to communicate with her the years Elsa had locked herself away in her room. "Anna? Are you awake?" She listened for a response but heard no sound coming from the other side of the door and assumed she was still sleeping, unsurprisingly.

Should she disturb the sleeping princess or allow her to sleep longer? It was almost close to lunch time, and Elsa really didn't want to delay the day longer than necessary. Every second and every minute was important! She would drag Anna out of the bed if she needed to. The younger woman had the luxury of sleeping in most days anyway so she didn't feel too bad for waking her up. A sneaky smile crept onto her face as she thought about icing Anna's bed or dumping snow on her as a rude wakeup call.

_No, I won't be that cruel to her_, she thought as she opened the unlocked door and went in. The door closed behind her with a faint click and Elsa spotted Anna laying on her bed very much asleep, just as she suspected.

Anna was on her stomach, the blankets bunched uselessly around her feet. Her nightgown was drawn up to her hips, revealing her shockingly bright green panties which Elsa tried not to ogle at for too long, and Anna's right arm was trapped under her body. Anna's hair was a disaster, her auburn strands a wild mess on top of her head and splayed across her pillow.

Elsa couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Stepping closer to the bed, she took in her sister's peaceful expression and almost changed her mind about waking her up, thinking of how adorable she looked. But adorable or not, Elsa decided she waited long enough and it was time for the princess to rise and shine.

Reaching out with the intention to shake the sleeping girl awake, Elsa's hand almost wrapped around her shoulder before a sudden expulsion of air wrested from Anna's sleeping form. Startled, Elsa jerked her arm back and clutched her hand to her chest as her heart drummed faster from the unexpected action. She detected a switch in Anna's breathing, changing from a slow and steady rhythm to a quick and erratic one. Tilting her head curiously, Elsa's eyes were attracted to Anna's panties again as her sister's hips began to undulate against the bed.

_What is she…? Oh…_ Her face growing pale, Elsa noted exactly where the hand belonging to the trapped arm was and concluded that Anna was… touching herself in her sleep. Her suspicions were fully confirmed when her sister punctuated a jerk with a soft, sweet moan.

A strong blush splashed across Elsa's entire face, leaving all traces of paleness behind as she stared transfixed by what she was seeing, her ears assaulted by the quiet, gentle panting coming from Anna's slightly parted lips.

Elsa promptly spun on her heels, turning to go, too embarrassed to further witness such an act, trying to ignore the demanding throbbing that blossomed unbidden between her legs. As her hand enclosed over the doorknob, a breathy voice froze her in place.

"Elsa…"

Gasping, Elsa flinched and quickly turned as an apology formed at the tip of her tongue. Thinking Anna woke up and had called out to her, Elsa was expecting to meet the alert eyes of her sister looking back at her. She was mildly surprised to see that the scene hadn't changed. Anna's eyes were still squeezed closed and her movements down below didn't cease, breathing labored, her hidden hand presumably hard at work.

It was evident the princess was sleeping, and as Elsa scratched her head in confusion, she wondered if she had imagined hearing her name. She was almost certain she'd heard it, but that couldn't be possible because Anna was glaringly obviously having a very intimate dream and there would be no reason whatsoever for Anna to say her name while engaged in such an activity unless… the dream was about her.

The tension between Elsa's legs pulsed stronger at the thought and her throat closed up. "No," she said to herself in a choked whisper, shaking her head. She wanted to laugh out loud at how idiotic she was acting. There was no way Anna said _her_ name, no way she was dreaming about _her_! It was simply a misunderstanding or a trick of her mind. If it was the latter, it was very likely that more tricks would be thrust upon her if she didn't evacuate the room immediately.

But despite the warning bells telling her to leave, Elsa waited, wanting to be sure she had heard wrong.

Anna released a breathy groan, and this time Elsa heard her name loud and clear as it unmistakably spewed from her sister's lips. "Els-ah!" Anna moaned, her breath hitching at the end of her sister's name in conjunction with her hips jerking imperceptibly against the bed and the out of view hand.

The room had grown stifling, the temperature all of a sudden burning hot. Pain traveled up Elsa's spine as she smashed into a solid object behind her. Faintly it occurred to her that the hard thing digging into her back was the doorknob, which Elsa remembered was attached to the door and could prove very useful to her if she could recall how to use the contraption. Her hand blindly floundered for the object in question and she managed to wrap her fingers around the handle, but frost seeping from her hands made it slippery and she struggled to get the door open as panic welled up within her. The queen was almost to the point of turning the door into splinters with her powers when she finally got a grip and flung the door open. Stepping out as if the floor of the room had turned to lava, she nearly slammed the door closed behind her but caught it in time to shut it carefully to avoid disturbing Anna.

Breathing hard, Elsa nervously bit her fingers as she tried to compose herself. _Breathe in, breathe out_, she told herself. _Conceal, don't feel! Don't feel!_ But the image printed in her mind of Anna spread across the bed would not let up, the breathless moaning of her name spilling so effortlessly and so erotically from Anna's lips reverberated in her ears and left her a quivering mess.

She had not been prepared for that at all.

Leaning against the door, eyes closed, Elsa started counting. "One, two, three…" She stayed that way for a full thirty minutes, not moving an inch from her spot and not noticing when servants walked past her with curious glances.

No one dared question why the queen was plastered to her sister's door and counting out loud to herself.

A half an hour should have been long enough for her to cool down but when Elsa finished counting, her body was still unsettled and she puffed out air in irritation and furiously rubbed her forehead, sighing. She would just have to deal with her condition until it eventually dissipated on its own. Facing the door, her fists clenched at her sides, she exhaled slowly. Thirty minutes was plenty of time for Anna to be done with her… task, right? Elsa figured it was safe to try and rouse her again. Too much time had been wasted and she was going to spend time with her sister no matter what! Arousing dreams featuring her be damned!

Elsa pounded her fist so hard on the door it hurt, causing her to wince, but the knock was loud enough to wake the dead, and she wanted to be extra sure that Anna was up this time. "Anna!" she shouted, "are you up?"

Inside the room, Anna's eyes lazily blinked open at the commotion outside her door. Hearing Elsa calling out to her, she smiled and stretched languidly, gasping when the fingers of her right hand wriggled inside her. Removing the hand buried between her thighs, she got to her knees and grimaced at the slick wetness coating her fingers. She raised her eyes to the closed door, picturing Elsa standing there waiting for her to answer. "I'm coming," she called and hurriedly wiped her hand against the bedding while adjusting her nightgown to cover herself.

Outside the door, Elsa was trying to calm her nerves. _Okay, Elsa, act cool, be normal. Pretend you saw and heard nothing_, she told herself and planted a totally natural I-didn't-see-you-masturbating-over-me smile when the door swung inward and the two sisters were face to face.

Anna's eyes lit up automatically at the sight of Elsa as if she just discovered the greatest treasure in the world. "Hey!" she greeted warmly as her eyes swept appreciatively over Elsa's body. "You look…" she trailed off, her smile faltering before returning full blast as she finished with, "stunning, as usual."

Elsa opened her mouth and tried to speak but only managed a small whimper-like sound from deep within her throat as the words got stuck and her heart started drumming rapidly in her chest. Standing stiffly, she cleared her throat and tensely met Anna's gaze, responding coolly, "Thank you. I- Did I wake you?" It was a useless question but Elsa figured distracting herself with small talk was good.

Anna attempted to smooth down her wild bed head with her left hand but gave up when the unruly hair bounced back into place and said with a shrug, "It was time for me to get up, anyway."

"Yes," Elsa agreed with a nod as her eyes drifted involuntarily to Anna's other hand, which was hanging motionless by her side. "I was thinking…" Elsa said as she reached for the hand instinctively.

Flushing, Anna tried to intercept her with her left hand to prevent Elsa from touching her other hand after where it had been previously. But Elsa deflected the hand, ignoring it deliberately, and latched onto her intended target, clutching Anna's right hand firmly between her own and bringing it level with her face. Anna's face grew redder as she stared at their connected hands, knowing hers would smell strongly of her excitement and fearing Elsa would catch a whiff.

Looking past their joined hands, she realized Elsa was speaking. She had been so focused on Elsa holding that particular hand that she unintentionally tuned everything else around her out. "Um… sorry? I didn't catch what you said."

"I said," Elsa drawled, "I'm free today. All day!"

"Really!?" Anna said excitedly, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise. It was so rare for Elsa to have any free time, never mind a whole entire day.

"Yes," Elsa said, unable to hide the wide grin that sprouted on her lips at her sister's obvious joy. "We can spend some much needed, uninterrupted time together."

Anna squealed with delight and danced in place, unable to contain her happiness at the news. "This is wonderful! Oh, I should get ready! Gosh, it's already so late… I need to get ready!" She tugged her hand to pull herself free but the queen held fast, her grasp unyielding. "Elsa, you need to let go of me or I—" Her words cut off and she went completely rigid, fear causing her to be immobile, as she watched as Elsa brought her hand closer to her face, stopping when it was mere inches from her lips.

"Don't," Anna said quietly. She cringed, too embarrassed to say anything to avoid the situation.

There was an almost predatory gleam in Elsa's eyes when she met her sister's dead on and she excruciatingly slowly pressed her lips to Anna's knuckles. Her warm, smooth lips slid down the length of Anna's fingers and she closed her eyes as she inhaled the alluring, potent scent of her sister's desire that lingered on her skin. The powerful urge to taste that desire consumed Elsa and she flicked out her tongue, dragging it along the tips of Anna's fingers before taking the digits entirely into her mouth and sucking on them. A low rumble welled up inside her chest as she groaned with want.

Her breath stuttering, Anna was unsure if her eyes were deceiving her or if she was truly experiencing the feeling of her sister's warm mouth greedily devouring the fingers that had not too long ago been inside her own body. Her legs wobbled unsteadily and she stammered, "E-Elsa…?"

The desire raging inside the queen won out. With a growl, Elsa stepped over the threshold, pushing Anna into the room with her body, kicking the door shut behind them and freezing it over without a backwards glance. "You were dreaming of me?" she said accusingly, a blazing inferno taking form in her eyes.

Anna gasped and bit her lip as Elsa pressed her body flush against hers. "N-No, Elsa," Anna stuttered, arousal clouding her brain, effectively making it useless to think properly.

"Don't lie to me," Elsa said icily, her words creating goose bumps along Anna's flesh as she continued pushing her back until Anna's legs hit the bed. "I saw you. I heard you." She bumped their noses together and a shuddering breath escaped her. "I smell you," she whispered hotly as her lips barely brushed against Anna's.

The almost but not quite contact sent an electric shock through Anna's body and she whimpered in response. That seductive whisper, along with the dangerous closeness of Elsa's body turned her into a pile of mush and she would have fallen if not for the bed behind her. Anna was at a loss for words, but that was okay because anything she would have said would have been cut off when Elsa kissed her hard.

Too shocked to react, Anna's eyes bulged out of their sockets as she silently thought how too good to be true the whole situation was becoming. The kiss grew hotter as a tongue probed between her lips, demanding her attention, and she reciprocated eagerly. Anna felt Elsa's hands all over her and it barely registered that her clothing had been shed from her body without her even realizing it. _How in the world did she do that?_ Anna wondered dazedly. Things were escalating quickly, but Anna wasn't complaining as her body was flooded with overwhelming heat.

The kissing ceased as Elsa separated from her, taking a step back. The sudden gap allowed cold to creep up on Anna's bare form, the uninvited chill caressing her skin. She mumbled an unhappy complaint from the lack of warmth and frowned when her sister laughed at her discomfort. The frown disappeared the minute Elsa waved a hand over herself and her ice dress and whatever garments lay beneath it dissolved into thin air, leaving her deliciously naked. Anna gulped audibly and her jaw dropped. Her head spun at the glorious sight and she imagined all the things she could do to and with that perfect body. The issue was figuring out where to start…

Luckily, Anna didn't have to make a decision as hands shoved her down on the bed and she found herself sprawled on her back with Elsa on top of her, touching her everywhere, skin against skin. There was a blur of motion as hands sought flesh hungrily and their two bodies entwined as one, moving against each other intensely, pleasurably. Elsa rode her sister with wild abandon, holding one of Anna's hands to her breast. The princess tweaked her erect nipple and kneaded the womanly flesh with relish while her other hand, imbedded deep within the queen, flexed and curled, getting accustomed to the thrilling wet warmth that begged for attention. They moaned and panted as their hips rocked together, bodies glistening with sweat from exertion and it wasn't long before they reached their tremulous climax together.

Her body spent, Elsa collapsed on top of Anna heavily. Burrowing her face against Anna's cheek, Elsa's fingers lightly scratched the sweaty nape of Anna's neck as she hummed contentedly, thoroughly satisfied, and they held each other tightly, basking in the aftermath of their impromptu lovemaking.

When the effects of her high wore off, Elsa's actions hit her like a slap in the face. Still straddling her sister, she withdrew her arms and climbed off to lay timidly by Anna's side as worry and shame filled her. Completely stunned by what she'd done, she blurted, "I am so sorry."

Anna was silent, her arm thrown over her face, preventing Elsa from reading her facial expression. But it wasn't hard to miss the younger girl's entire body convulsing tremendously, clearly crying over what had taken place. The movement was strong enough to shake the bed, and the concern Elsa felt turned into despair. She knew she had successfully soiled and destroyed their relationship thanks to her uncontrollable libido. She felt like a monster.

The shaking subsided and Anna murmured, "No, you're not." She removed her arm and flashed her teeth at Elsa in what had to be the biggest self-satisfied smile ever, catching Elsa off guard. There were tears glistening in her eyes but not tears of pain or distress— they were happy tears. Anna's face glowed and it was apparent that she had been laughing.

Elsa stared in mute surprise. Anna wasn't upset with her, wasn't cursing her out? Slowly she relaxed as the bad feelings she had felt disappeared and inexplicable shyness enveloped her. Eyelashes fluttering bashfully, she said honestly, "Well… no, I'm not."

They looked at each other in mutual silence before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"I take it this was not what you meant when you said you wanted to spend time together," Anna said wryly, chuckling as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Not exactly… but it's a hell of a lot better than what I had intended," Elsa said with a smirk as she rose up on her elbow and her fingers traced the side of her sister's thigh up to her waist before lightly scratching at her tummy.

Anna agreed and purred at her feathery touch, raising her body up to meet the stroking fingers when Elsa dared to lift them away.

Remembering the reason that brought them to their current position, Elsa became very curious about what exactly had happened in Anna's dream when she walked in on her. "It wouldn't have happened if not for your dream." She leaned in close, her breath tickling Anna's ear. "So, what exactly were you dreaming of, princess?"

"What is this dream you speak of?" Anna shot back amused, and Elsa started to speak when she revealed slyly, "I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't asleep." Anna had been up long before Elsa came to her room. Lately she'd been waking up in a very aroused state so she remained in bed and pleasured herself with thoughts of her goddess-like sister until she was fully satisfied before rising. Bringing herself to release was like a shot of caffeine that helped her start her day and put an extra pep in her step. When she heard Elsa knock on her door she stilled her actions and the idea to trick the older girl by pretending to be sleeping and dreaming about her formed in her devious mind.

"Wait… what?" Dumbfounded, Elsa gaped at her and blinked a dozen times as the revelation sunk in. She glared and said menacingly, "Why you sneaky little…" Grabbing whatever she could get her hands on, which luckily for Anna happened to be a fluffy pillow, she smacked Anna hard enough to bust the pillow open, the contents inside spilling over them.

Anna doubled over, clutching her stomach as laughter wracked her body. When she was composed enough to speak she said, sweeping feathers off herself, "I wanted to test the waters! I didn't think…" She nibbled her bottom lip and shrugged coyly, fingering a lock of her hair.

"You didn't think I would take the bait?" Elsa finished sympathetically.

Anna snorted in an un-princess like manner and threw up her hands. "Not in a million years! I mean, you're gorgeous and magical and I'm so dull and normal and, well, you're the queen, not to mention my sister of all things but—"

"Don't speak." Elsa silenced her by pressing her index finger against Anna's lips. "Today I am nothing but your lover," she said affectionately, replacing her finger with her own lips and kissing Anna tenderly.

"Mm," Anna breathed happily, moving her arms up to bring Elsa closer to her, taking comfort in her warmth. "You should have a day off more often."

"Oh, I fully intend to from now on," Elsa said seriously as she showered kisses on the freckled face of her sister before returning, passion anew, to her lips, positioning herself once more on top of Anna.

Their flesh once again melding intimately, Anna moaned deliriously and clung to Elsa as the queen's lips relentlessly attacked her neck with fervor. Despite the incredible sensations invading her body, Anna managed to gasp out understandable words as she arched wantonly into Elsa , "Shouldn't we… Ah! Make an appearance downstairs? People will wonder… Oh! Where we are…"

Elsa threw back her head and laughed throatily, her eyes twinkling with lustful promises as she jerked her hips roughly into Anna's, causing the princess to hiss with pleasure. "Let them wonder," she said seductively, capturing Anna's mouth with her own fiercely.


	2. In Knee Of Assistance

"She better not still be working or I swear I'm going to throttle her!" Princess Anna of Arendelle muttered unhappily as she stomped purposefully down the hall on her way to the queen's study with her fists clenched into tight balls at her sides.

Dressed in nothing but an avocado green nightgown, Anna was all prepared for bed, but before retiring permanently to her room for the night she always stopped by her sister's room for a goodnight hug and kiss. It had become a routinely thing since they had been reunited after the Great Thaw, and it was something the princess looked forward to when the day ended. Her sister's warmth and love was like a blanket of comfort that she never wanted to be without, and she slept so much better having Elsa's scent and touch as the last thing on her mind.

This need for physical connection with Elsa naturally started out as an innocent sisterly thing, but as time passed it became something more for Anna. She soon found her body reacting in ways she knew it shouldn't when Elsa wrapped her in a loving embrace and placed her soft lips against her cheek in a chaste kiss and mumbled so sweetly a goodnight into her ear. At first Anna was confused by these feelings invading her body, and she tried to ignore it to the point where she temporarily stopped visiting her sister and went without their nightly exchanges for a whole week. Needless to say, those horrible nights left Anna sleepless and irritable, so she quickly learned to accept how she felt towards Elsa and resumed the contact between them.

Was it wrong for her to be physically attracted to her own sister? Probably… Did she care? Not one damn bit. It honestly made her feel good, and as long as she kept her true feelings hidden from Elsa it was perfectly harmless. She didn't care that Elsa would never feel the same about her, not really. As long as she received Elsa's loving touch before bed every night, nothing else mattered… and if she happened to have a fantastic dream involving her sister in provocatively intimate ways afterward, well, that was merely a fabulous bonus.

Lately there was an ongoing issue with Elsa not being in her room at the proper time, forcing Anna to hunt her down. Always without fail she would find her sister working super late in the study. When it happened the first couple of times, Anna let it pass, thinking that maybe Elsa was behind on her work and was trying to catch up. She figured it would last only a few days, and that was fine. Anna admired how hard Elsa worked, taking her position as queen quite seriously. The kingdom of Arendelle could not have asked for a better queen.

But one night Anna had woken up due to her grumbling tummy, and on the way to the kitchen for a quick snack she found the young queen still working at an ungodly hour, slouched in her seat, practically half asleep, resiliently signing and stamping documents like there was no tomorrow. The sight greatly upset the princess. It was not acceptable for a queen as gorgeous (and oh so sexy) as her sister to miss out on much needed beauty sleep for pointless treaties and useless marriage proposals and whatever else took up the queen's time. So Anna swore if she ever caught Elsa working when it was time for bed again, she would drag the woman out by force, tie her up if necessary, and put her to bed herself!

It wasn't long before the princess arrived in front of the study, and she found herself glaring at the loathsome door with distaste. In Anna's mind the study was nothing more than a giant cage and her sister was a majestic creature trapped within its confining walls, waiting to be freed and Anna intended to free her. She contemplated barging in unannounced but quickly thought better of it. Last time she went that route she startled Elsa so badly that she caused her to scribble sloppily all over an important document. Needless to say, Elsa wasn't too happy about that, so to avoid a repeat occurrence, Anna reminded herself to knock.

Her knuckles rapped against the solid door loudly. "Elsa?" she called and listened for an answer.

Silence greeted her on the other side. Sometimes Elsa got so engrossed in her work she tuned everything else out, so Anna guessed that was the case and tried again, knocking harder. "Elsa, are you still in there?" she said in a sing-song.

Yet again she was met with silence.

_Maybe she isn't in the study tonight_, Anna thought. _Maybe she switched it up and moved to the library_.

With her ear pressed up against the door, Anna listened carefully and heard faint shuffling, alerting her to a presence inside the room. She had no doubt it was Elsa. Really, who else would it be? All the servants were in bed by now. She supposed it could have been a thief, but she seriously doubted that. Huffing with annoyance, Anna wondered why her sister wasn't answering. Her annoyance quickly shifted to sympathy when she realized Elsa most likely fell asleep slumped at the desk, the noises she heard inside likely the sound of the queen's head rolling against the papers as she tossed and turned. Well, that was unacceptable. She needed to wake her sister up and guide her to her room so she could get proper sleep in her nice, warm bed.

Anna touched the doorknob and gasped in shock, jerking her hand back when her flesh met unexpected coldness. "Whoa! What?" A chill crept under her nightgown, caressing her bare legs, and Anna snapped her eyes downward and noticed for the first time the cold air rushing out from the crack under the door, along with speckles of white powder pooling into the hallway.

_That's strange_, she instantly thought. Elsa was much better at controlling her powers, but there were still moments where they trickled out without her meaning to. Those minor slips usually occurred when she was mad or upset…

That meant something was terribly wrong.

Alarmed, Anna thrust open the door— or tried to. It wasn't locked but the door felt very heavy, and she knew it had something to do with the snow tickling her slipper-covered feet. It was likely packed thickly on the other side. Grunting, Anna pushed and shoved with all her might and was able to get the door open enough to squeeze her petite frame through.

_WHUMP!_

Anna barely had time to acknowledge the white ball that hurtled towards her before it exploded in a burst of cold wetness on her face. Stunned, Anna's hand fell from the doorknob and she spluttered and pawed the remnants of the snowball from her face before taking in the sight of the beautiful winter wonderland the study had turned into with wide eyes and mouth agape. "What the…" Soft piles of pure, white snow littered every nook and cranny, and the little girl inside Anna was itching to hurl herself into the piles and roll around in them, but she put that urge behind her and scanned the room for any sign of Elsa.

_Where is she? _Anna wondered. The room appeared empty of life, but then the sound of snickering made her narrow her eyes at the desk positioned nearly dead center of the room. Directly behind the desk, poking out at the top, Anna got a clear view of blonde bangs before they ducked out of sight. "Elsa?" Anna called quizzically. The blonde head popped up again, this time revealing a set of crinkled, mischievous icy blue eyes. The head bobbed as more snickering was heard and then Anna was taken aback when her sister guffawed, flinging herself out into the open and literally rolled around on the snow covered floor, her braid flailing behind her as she slapped her knees.

If her jaw wasn't hinged to her skull, Anna was sure it would have detached with how far she had it hanging open as she watched the peculiar display in shock. "Elsa?!"

"Oh my gosh, Anna!" Elsa wheezed, on her back and clutching her stomach, looking at Anna upside down. "I thought you were Kai!" Her normally pale, lightly freckled face was flushed pink and she had the widest grin ever plastered on her face, flashing teeth and all. It was nothing at all like her normal subdued smiles. She covered her mouth and pointed at Anna and the particles of snow caked in her auburn hair from the unsuspecting snowball attack and laughed again.

Bewildered by her sister's antics, Anna stood paralyzed and watched as Elsa jumped up from her spot on the floor and did a running leap into a plump pile of snow, twisting her body in the air so she landed in the mound on her back. "Weeeeeee!" she exclaimed gleefully as puffs of snow billowed out in a sparkly cloud around her. With the snow now flattened thanks to the weight of her body, Elsa rapidly moved her arms up and down and her legs from side to side, creating a snow angel.

It was so comical that Anna was ready to burst with hysterical laughter, but at the same time what she was seeing scared her because she hadn't the faintest idea what was going on with her sister. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting so strangely? Anna sucked in a breath as a realization slammed into her full force, knocking her back a step. "Oh, no…"

The queen had literally lost her mind!

Blinding tears sprang to her eyes as Anna realized with a sinking heart that she was too late to save her sister. Anna had known Elsa working overtime was a very bad thing and she was now witnessing first hand the end result. She cursed herself for failing Elsa and not lending a helping hand to keep her from overworking herself. Oh, why hadn't she offered to help her with her work?! She could have prevented her from going insane if she had acted sooner!

Elsa ignorantly continued with her snow angel making, seemingly unaware of Anna's obvious distress. Humming contentedly with her eyes closed and a pleased smile on her lips, it was clear she was enjoying her current task immensely.

The sight just made it all the more gut wrenching. "Elsa, I'm so sorry," Anna choked out, moving forward, propelled by a strong urge to hug her sister senselessly and to weep in her arms. Her foot stepped and slipped on a cylinder object half buried in the snow and she frantically waved her arms in wide circular motions in an attempt to keep her balance. Managing somehow to remain standing on her two feet, she bent over and unearthed the treacherous item that almost made her fall and found it was a glass bottle.

It was a bottle of wine and Anna recognized it as the one given to her by Oaken as a gift when she last visited his shop a week or so ago. For some reason the man was still trying to make up for his behavior when he had kicked Kristoff out of his cabin. She had insisted his generous gifts were not necessary but he was adamant on her taking the wine. Oaken had boasted happily that he had made the wine himself and apparently it was very potent stuff. Anna had accepted it to avoid hurting his feelings, having no intention of drinking it. She ended up misplacing the bottle and then forgot all about it entirely.

Well, it would seem she found it…

Glancing from the bottle to her sister, Anna tried to grasp the meaning of this discovery. "Elsa… are you drunk?" Anna had never seen her sister inebriated before and never in a million years imagined she would. Elsa dabbled in drinking wine every so often, but she mostly did it as a social thing, and never enough to lose her senses. In Elsa's own words, "It's unbefitting of a queen to get wasted."

Still laying on the ground, Elsa grabbed fistfuls of snow and tossed them in the air, opening her mouth wide to catch the falling flakes on her extended tongue. After the last speckle of snow landed, Elsa sat up and regarded Anna curiously, as if considering her question.

"Noooooo," she answered coyly, while her head nodded up and down emphatically, giving her away. She climbed to her feet, stumbling slightly, and said, "I am eight…" Trailing off, she thoughtfully counted her fingers and finished with, "…e-eight thousand plates absolutely, totally, not one tiny, teensy bit drunk! Nopey dopey. Not me! Totally sober as a rock! Yep!" She folded her arms and attempted to perch on the edge of her desk but severely misjudged how far she was from it and instead landed heavily in a heap on the floor beside it, tapping the back of her head against the edge lightly. "Ow," Elsa said, scowling and rubbing her head before glaring unkindly at her desk. "Hey! Who moved my desk?" she grumbled, tugging on a wooden leg.

"You're drunk," Anna confirmed, and the surge of overwhelming relief that flooded through her was so powerful, she wanted to cry out of sheer joy simply because Elsa was okay and hadn't gone crazy like she initially thought. The queen was mildly intoxicated…

_Perhaps more than mildly_, Anna corrected, watching as Elsa bunched herself up, hugging her knees close to her body, and spun rapid circles on her butt in the snow.

Elsa stopped her spinning and toppled onto her side with a snort as she took in Anna's accusation. "I am not!" she whined. Using the desk as support, Elsa scrambled to her feet. "I'll p-prove… I'll show you! See?" She pushed away from the desk and started twirling, the skirt of her bluish-purple dress fanning out around her, and despite her drunken state, she was surprisingly graceful. Unsurprising since Elsa was always graceful at whatever she did, and Anna was insanely jealous of that. Her sister was so damn perfect, sometimes infuriatingly so! When Elsa stopped spinning, she wobbled unsteadily before lifting her head and smirked smugly, as if saying, "I told you so."

"Okay, you're not drunk," Anna said, humoring her sister, and her words seemed to appease Elsa because she fist-pumped the air before clapping her hands together. Anna shook the bottle she held, and whatever contents remained inside sloshed noisily. The bottle was nearly empty and it made the princess wonder if Elsa had drank the majority of it that night or if she'd been sipping at it over the course of a few days. "How much have you had?" she asked.

"How much have I had?" Elsa repeated slowly. "Like only a lottle," she said with a nonchalant shrug.

"What?" _Is she making up words?_ "A lottle?"

Leaning her hip against the edge of her desk, being extra cautious this time to make sure her desk was where she expected it to be, Elsa played with the tail end of her braid, waving it back and forth as if mimicking the motions of a dog's tail. "Yes, Anna, that's what I said. A lottle. A little and a lot but not enough to… you know," Elsa said with a deep sigh, pressing her hand to her forehead, shaking her head as if disappointed in Anna's lack of understanding. Right then she seemed like her totally normal, sober self… until she giggled crazily. Flinging her braid aside, she opened her arms super wide and said, "It was only like this much!"

The side of Anna's lip twitched, threatening a smile. "I see."

Elsa draped herself fully across her desk with a groan, her arms flopping uselessly off the side. "I was like soo frustrated and tired and I really, really just wanted to relax and I thought a little sip wouldn't hurt, you know? Even if it was getting a bit late… And it tasted amazingly delicious so I took a few more sips, and I think I probably might have possibly perhaps spilled some because the bottle wasn't as full as it had been, because, you know, it was unopened until I opened it and I only sipped it," she rambled carelessly, gesticulating wildly.

"No freaking way…" _She acts like me when she's drunk! _Anna realized with a chuckle. Seeing this Anna-like side of Elsa got her wondering if she herself would act like a sober Elsa if she ever got drunk. Unlike Elsa, Anna steered away from any type of alcohol, but she was definitely considering trying it now because she was very tempted to test her theory out. _Perhaps one day soon_, she thought, looking at the bottle in her hand and biting her bottom lip. She might have to acquire more wine from Oaken first.

Returning her gaze to her sister, Anna had enough time to open her mouth in surprised horror as another snowball once again collided directly with her face. "HEY!" she cried, trying to sound annoyed, but she was secretly impressed by how precise Elsa's aim was. Two direct hits at the face was pretty damn good for a drunken queen!

The wine bottle was yanked from her grasp, freeing both of Anna's hands, which she used to clear the white powder from her face grudgingly. She tried her best to scowl at Elsa, but the queen childishly blew a raspberry at her at that moment and it was too much for Anna. She broke down into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, and her vision blurred from tears, though this time good ones. By the time she was finished laughing, her ribs ached.

Wiping her eyes, Anna observed Elsa with amusement as a ridiculous cheeky grin blossomed on her sister's face. Elsa opened the bottle and tipped her head back, chugging down what remained of the wine with great flourish. Only when she was certain every last drop was gone did she unceremoniously toss the empty bottle behind her. Anna heard the clink of it connecting with a solid surface and pre-cringed, bracing for the sound of shattering glass.

But it never came, and when she chanced a look behind Elsa she was blown away, finding that the bottle had landed quite perfectly on top of the desk, as if Elsa had placed it there instead of throwing it without a care in the world. "That was— How did—? Huh?"

"Boop!" Elsa said, sticking her finger inside Anna's wide open mouth without warning and swirling it against her moist tongue.

Anna blushed profusely and stood dumbly as Elsa probed her mouth, unsure of what to do. It was strange yet at the same time terribly arousing and she knew she should stop it, but all she could think about was how easy it would be to trap Elsa's finger in her mouth, closing her lips around it, keeping it there. She really liked the idea of that and her lips quivered in anticipation. She had to remind herself that Elsa was drunk and didn't know what she was doing, completely unaware that her actions were stirring things inside her little sister.

Gently, she took Elsa's wrist and pulled her arm back, removing the digit from its place. "Elsa," she began, once the threat of accidentally biting her sister's finger off —or licking it wrongly— was gone, but Elsa interrupted her before she could get another word out.

"OH!" Elsa's expression lit up exponentially, her stenciled eyebrows shooting way up, disappearing into her bangs. "Anna! Anna! Anna!" she said excitedly, jumping up and down. Snatching Anna's hands between her own, she swung Anna around merrily. "Say it! Say it!" she implored.

"Say what?" Anna asked, stumbling as she was dragged around, very confused about the sudden turn of events, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her sister's finger had been in her mouth and molesting her tongue seconds ago.

"Oh, come on!" Elsa groaned. "You know!" She waited expectantly, one single eyebrow rising and falling repeatedly and effortlessly.

Anna found herself trying to mimic the motion and failed miserably, succeeding only in looking incredibly stupid as her face bunched and twitched awkwardly. Jeez, was there anything Elsa couldn't do?

"Anna!" Elsa cried in exasperation.

"Sorry!" she apologized distractedly. "Uh. Oh…" Taking in the snowy atmosphere of the environment around her, it became very clear to Anna what it was Elsa wanted her to say. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" _Wow, when was the last time I asked that?_

Elsa pouted and Anna just about melted into a puddle. "I thought you'd never ask!" Clasping Anna's hand, Elsa tugged her further into the room, her head swiveling and assessing the condition of their snowy playground. She clucked her tongue unhappily, not impressed with what she was seeing. The snow that covered the ground was pocketed with footprints and giant holes and that was just no good! Elsa released the princess's hand long enough to correct the blemishes. Hands outstretched, she shifted the snow and created more where she thought it was needed until it was smooth and freshly untouched. Once satisfied with the condition, she took Anna's hand back, her eyes sparkling with joy, and the two sisters got to work.

It was the first time in a long time they actually did something fun together, and it was a very nice throwback to their childhood days. They started out building snowmen together, doing it the normal, traditional way instead of Elsa magically whipping one up with her powers. They built a replica of Olaf using a candle stick for his nose in place of a carrot, and they created a miniature version of Marshmallow, which Anna wanted to squeeze to death because it was so cute! After that, they erupted into a snowball fight, each claiming one side of the study and battling to conquer the other side. The fight was embarrassingly short, Anna surrendering almost immediately because of Elsa's crazily impeccable aim. There were only so many snowballs one could take and she had reached her limit for the night.

Anna wished the fun didn't have to end, but all the excitement caught up with her and she fought back a yawn, reminding her how late it was. Coming out of the snow fort she built to protect herself from Elsa's onslaught of snowballs— which did little to protect her considering all the holes that punctured it— she rubbed her eyes as another yawn wrestled its way successfully out of her mouth. "Elsa, I think it's about time we head to bed."

Elsa, standing on top of the desk, spinning a snowball at the tip of her finger, lowered herself until she was sitting down, her legs hanging off the side. She let the snowball fall to the ground where it disappeared as it blended in with the rest of the snow. "Anna," Elsa said seriously, or as seriously as she could considering she was drunk. "Who am I?" She was fiddling with her braid again, caressing it with her fingers.

"Um… you're Elsa?" Anna responded uncertainly. "The queen of Arendelle and my big sister, remember?"

Elsa stared at her blankly. "I know that."

"Uh… okay? You asked, so I assumed…"

"Wait a second! You didn't give me a chance to do what I was going to do, silly," Elsa said with a wink.

"Oh…" Anna wasn't sure what Elsa was going to do, but she clamped her mouth shut at the wink and hoped whatever she planned to do was as delightful of a sight as the wink was.

What Elsa ended up doing wasn't necessarily the delightful Anna was looking for, but it was entertaining, nonetheless. Swinging her legs up and down so the back of her heels thumped dully against the front of the desk, Elsa reached behind and opened the top drawer, removing a pair of spectacles within it, which Anna assumed must have been their father's old reading glasses, and placed it on her face. Then, she brought up the end of her braid and positioned it above her upper lip, holding it in place by scrunching up her face and puckering her lips. With her hair now closely resembling a mustache, Elsa hopped off the desk and preceded to make grunting noises and pretended to scratch under her armpits.

Anna's mouth dropped open in horrified glee and her response was immediate. "The Duke of Weselton!" she said, laughing hysterically.

"Weaseltown," Elsa corrected sharply in a gruff, deep voice.

"Oh, my apologies." Anna chuckled as Elsa continued impersonating the Duke and his ridiculous dance moves.

Her chuckling died when Elsa came up to her, slung one arm around her waist and thrust her body against her, eliciting a squeak of surprise from Anna. Elsa relaxed her face, allowing her hair-stache to fall away. Sliding her hand upward, stopping at the small of Anna's back, Elsa dipped her backwards like the Duke had done the day of her coronation, but in a more gentle manner. As the blood rushed to Anna's head from her downward angle, she took a moment to admire the artfully frosted ceiling above her until her view was blocked when Elsa leaned into the dip, bringing her face close. Anna could smell the pungent scent of Oaken's wine on her breath and flared her nose at the unpleasantness of it.

The terrible smell was blocked and banished entirely from her senses when she noticed Elsa's lips were dangerously mere inches away from her own.

It would take little effort to lock their lips together, and the desire to do so was overpowering, especially when Anna, transfixed, watched as Elsa's lips parted and her tongue darted out to moisten them languidly. The sight caused Anna's body to vibrate tremulously.

"Oh…" Elsa murmured, her eyebrows knitting together as the very noticeable shaking of her sister's body caught her full attention. Righting them from the dip and bringing her hands to rest on Anna's shoulders, Elsa surveyed the younger girl's attire, frowning with concern. "You're cold!"

Anna realized she stopped breathing and quickly resumed doing so once they were in a much less incriminating position. Placing a hand against her chest as if to calm the out of control pulsing of her heart, she inhaled deeply before displaying a reassuring smile at her worried sister. "No, Elsa. I'm perfectly fine." And surprisingly it was true. Despite being practically naked, wearing only a thin nightgown, not one ounce of chill invaded her body, even with all the romping around in the snow she did.

But Elsa apparently wasn't convinced by her answer. "Liar, liar," she said, making an unhappy tsking sound. "You're freezing like an icicle and I cannot allow that to happen. I'm going to warm you up," she declared fiercely. Her arms encircled Anna's frame, giving the younger girl no time to protest, though the last thing Anna wanted to do was turn down a hug from her sister, especially considering it was one of her main objectives to begin with.

Basking in the warmth of her sister's arms, Anna rested her head on Elsa's chest and was lulled into a peaceful state by the gentle rocking motion Elsa started, along with the melodious humming that seeped from her throat. It was undeniably a tender moment that Anna wished could last forever.

"Better?" Elsa crooned soothingly, her face buried in her sister's coppery hair and greedily familiarizing herself with the smaller girl's lovely scent.

Nodding, her cheek brushing comfortably against the plumpness of Elsa's bosom, solely engrossed in the hug, Anna answered, "Oh, yeah. Very much so."

They remained in that position for many long, uninterrupted minutes, and it was so relaxing that Anna might have fallen asleep right where they stood if not for the fact that Elsa's arms tightened around Anna and she sank into her heavily to the point where Anna was supporting them both up with her own weight. Anna didn't mind one bit, knowing Elsa was probably thoroughly exhausted. _Good, it will be easier to get her to bed_, Anna thought.

Trying to burrow her face deeper into the lovely head of hair that belonged to Anna, Elsa proclaimed in a rather loud and drunkenly slurred voice, "I really, really love you, Anna."

Anna beamed in response. "Aw, Elsa! I love you, too!"

"Mm, yes." Elsa lifted her head and drew back just enough to raise her arms up to twine her hands behind Anna's neck, the side of her lips quirking up conspiratorially. "But do you love me, love me? Because I love you, love… you. A lot," she cooed, bringing one hand up to poke Anna's nose playfully with an index finger.

"You… you do?" Anna met her sister's remarkable blue eyes, trying to gauge whether Elsa's words were sincere or if it was just the drink talking. She was shocked and blown away by how serious and crystal clear Elsa's eyes looked as they bored into her own, and as she stared in growing wonder, Anna swore she detected a hint of something else… Desire? No, it was surely a trick of her eyes…

But Elsa's next words made Anna's face grow warmer and caused her pulse to hammer faster inside her chest. "Yes. I do. So much so… it hurts."

Anna gulped at the admission. Elsa loved her!? She must be dreaming! "Oh, Elsa, I… Yes. I do, too. Love you, love you, that is!" she stammered quickly. "With all my heart."

"Oh, Anna!" Elsa said happily. Opening her mouth as if to say more, Elsa frowned instead, and cocked her head, looking perplexed. "Wait… what were we talking about again?"

Releasing a defeated sigh, Anna said, "Nothing important."

"Okay…" Elsa dropped her head, resting it on Anna's shoulder, once again leaning heavily against her.

Anna patted Elsa's back. "Let's get you to your room."

"Nooooo," Elsa protested, her hot breath caressing the side of Anna's neck, sending pleasurable shivers down the younger girl's spine. "I'm comfortable right here," she murmured, stomping her foot for emphasis as her lips nuzzled Anna's neck lovingly, and all Anna could think about was how nice it felt and how much she wished those lips would latch onto her skin and claim her, leaving a delicious mark.

Anna stiffened when something wet flicked and dragged against her skin in the same spot Elsa's lips had previously been, the sensation throwing her off. _Sweet Maker of Krumkake, was that her tongue!?_ The mental image of that same pink tongue wetting luscious lips minutes earlier returned to her and she felt herself growing lightheaded and teetering close to the edge of swooning.

Swallowing thickly, Anna inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to clear her head in order to think straight and to remain conscious. She tried convincing herself that if a licking did occur, it was probably a slip of the tongue and totally not intentional at all. _Stop working yourself up over nothing_, she mentally berated herself. Weakly, she said out loud, "I'm glad you're comfortable, Elsa. Truly. But I— Mmmmmm!"

Her words were cut short and her eyes nearly burst from their sockets when Elsa whipped her head up and squashed her lips with Anna's in a full blown kiss that was feverishly passionate and insistent and demanding and sent roiling heat searing into Anna's loins, causing a rather loud moan to escape her without warning…

The kiss was heartbreakingly short as the momentum of Elsa's lunge and the shock of her unexpected kiss caused Anna to lose her balance. They hit the floor, the fall jarring their lips apart as the snow beneath them cushioned their landing. Anna didn't feel the moment her back hit the blanket of snow because her world went pitch black.

She was out for a very brief moment, and when she regained consciousness she found herself flat on her back with her incredibly hot sister's body fully on top of hers.

_Holyfreakingcowshefreakingkissedmeonthefreakinglips!_ Anna's excited brain was chaotic and jumbled as she stared at the ceiling open-mouthed and speechless from what had just happened. She touched her fingers to her lips dazedly as if to cement the fact that the kiss really had happened, but the action was unnecessary as a pleasant tingle lingered from the wondrous experience, telling her that, YES, it did happen. And wow was it amazing!

Anna could feel Elsa smile against the hollow of her throat as the older woman giggled madly and said, "You fell over!"

_Drunk Elsa is chock full of surprises_, Anna thought, listening to the pounding of her own pulse throbbing deafeningly loud within her head. She rolled her eyes at Elsa's comment and managed to say, "Yes, Queen Elsa of Obviousness. I fell over." And how could she not after the insaneness that just took place?

Elsa raised her head and cupped Anna's chin with one hand. "You fell for me," she cracked, heaving with more giddy laughter, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. Her laughter was infectious and Anna laughed along with her as she marveled at how absurdly cute Elsa was in this state.

Chuckling, Anna tenderly reached up and brushed a wisp of white-blonde hair that wriggled itself out of Elsa's braid and tucked it behind her ear. She dreaded ending the fun, absolutely hated the thought of doing so, but unfortunately all good things must come to an end eventually. It was probably for the best, anyway, especially if Anna wanted to live to see another day and not die from a heart attack at such a young age. She really didn't think she would survive another surprise from Elsa. Truthfully, part of her didn't care.

Sighing, Anna looked up at her sister, who looked back down at her adoringly. "Alright, Elsa, that's enough. We really, really need to get you to bed now. Seriously. So up you go! Up, up," she repeated, and flicked her hands in an upward motion when Elsa didn't budge and just smiled stupidly at her.

The message finally clicked after a few more persistent nudges from Anna. "Kay!" Elsa said cheerfully, and she attempted to push herself up and off of Anna using her arms as leverage, but her elbows refused to lock and she flopped back down. "Whoops! Ha… Okay, okay … one sec. I got this. Hold it right there…" She tried again and managed a successful pushup this time, but her arms shook with the effort of holding her weight up. Figuring her knees would be more helpful in keeping her in an upright position, she bent her knee and slid it up farther than she intended, wedging it solidly between Anna's legs.

The kiss alone had brought the princess to a rapidly aroused state, and when the abrupt firmness of Elsa's knee made contact with her center it sparked another explosion of fiery warmth in her abdomen and her breath hitched as her lower body jerked up against her will to voraciously meet the touch. Hissing through gritted teeth, Anna cautioned, "C-careful!"

Pausing, Elsa tilted her head in curious fascination and experimentally nudged against the growing heat at her sister's center with her knee once more, her ears thoroughly enjoying the tiny sounds being emitted from her sister and wanting to coax more similar noises out of her. She was not disappointed, grinning gleefully when Anna gasped and bucked her hips.

"E-elsa!" Anna meant for it to be a warning, but Elsa's name came out needy and wanting and desperate and it was enough to spur Elsa on, and once the queen started, she couldn't stop.

Elsa's tongue poked out from the corner of her mouth as she concentrated and worked her knee intently into her sister's hidden gem, lavishing some much needed attention to what was now decidedly her favorite personal instrument. And wow, what a lovely tune she played. She varied the pressure to see what delicious sounds she could produce as Anna writhed under her touch, panting heavily and breathlessly whimpering her name, her hands grasping Elsa's biceps, urging her on, clearly not wanting her to stop. The princess's flushed face contorted in undeniable pleasure and a guttural moan escaped her as she rocked her hips to meet the gliding and sliding motions of her sister's knee against her sweet spot.

The sights and sounds were exhilarating to Elsa and prompted her to lower her upper body to bring their faces closer. Her darkening blue eyes locked with Anna's heavy-lidded blue-green ones as she hovered her lips above Anna's, her hot breath puffing visibly in the cool atmosphere. "Anna," she breathed deep and throaty, "come for me."

Her sister's lustful voice was all it took to push Anna entirely over the edge and she slammed her eyes shut, her hips surging up as she spasmed forcefully against Elsa, teeth clamped down on her lower lip as a shuddering groan freed from her.

As her body shaking orgasm subsided, Anna pursed her lips, which compelled Elsa to kiss them. That's what lips were for, right? Kissing and loving. Those lips deserved love and she gave them love and they loved her right back with great fervor.

"Beautiful," Elsa whispered when the kiss slowly dissolved and she slid her arms around Anna's neck, clasping her hands behind it and settling her weight comfortably on top of Anna once more. She wriggled her body, snuggling into her little sister before her body quieted and became still.

The silence that followed was overpowered by Anna's erratic breathing as her overly excited heart fought to escape her chest, thrashing wildly from the thrilling high of the event that just took place. Intensely aware of the body flushed against hers, which did very little to calm her racing heart, Anna squeaked out, "Elsa?" She received no response and guessed, judging by the steady rise and fall of Elsa's chest against her own, that Elsa had passed out.

Laying there in stunned disbelief, Anna hazily wondered out loud, "Did that seriously happen?" It was too unbelievable to be believable but her mind and body were insisting to her that, yes, Elsa confessed her love for her in a drunken state and then brought her to a blissfully sweet release. The keywords, of course, were drunken state… She reminded herself that Elsa was wasted and whatever happened was probably solely the alcohol's doing and something Elsa, if she remembered it upon waking up, would feel guilty about in the morning.

_Extremely guilty_, Anna figured with a sigh. Elsa would likely hate herself for it…

Anna would have been content with staying where she was for the rest of the night, but the chill of the snow beneath her finally reared its ugly head, causing her to shiver. Sadly peeling Elsa's arms from around her neck, she shifted her body and made an attempt to get up but was unable to do so, the dead weight of Elsa's body trapping her. Stuck, Anna gently called Elsa's name to try and wake her up, smoothing her hand over a warm cheek, her fingers stroking the side of her face with great care. The princess didn't try too hard, not having the heart to disturb the sleeping queen, though she doubted she would have been able to wake her no matter how hard she tried. Elsa was totally out and likely wouldn't be waking up for a while.

Managing with rubbery limbs, and with the help from the slippery snow pressed against her back, Anna squirmed and slid herself from her position, cursing the damn cold for ruining a great moment. She stood up shakily and smiled softly, admiring Elsa's prone form splayed out across the snow looking peaceful and breathtakingly beautiful as always.

As she stood there taking in the sight of her sister, Anna realized she had a problem. She still needed to get Elsa to her room, and doing so while she was incapacitated would be quite difficult. While Anna would have liked to carry her sister there all by herself, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold her the entire way there, and she certainly wasn't going to drag her down the halls. She needed assistance.

Reluctant to leave Elsa for even a second, but having no other choice, Anna knelt down and pressed a loving kiss to the top of Elsa's hair and said, even though she knew Elsa wouldn't hear her, "I'll be right back." She hurried out of the study and quickly tracked down a guard posted at the opposite end of the hallway. With his help she was able to bring Elsa safely to her bedroom, where the guard gently placed Elsa on her bed and Anna thanked him kindly before sending him off.

Now dealt with the task of putting her sister to bed, Anna decided to change her into her night clothes and she began to do so nervously, her fingers fumbling as she unlaced Elsa's dress to remove it. Her eyes swept appreciatively over her sister's well developed figure as she undressed Elsa, and while she itched to reach out and touch her curves and softness, she managed with great effort to refrain from doing so.

Once Anna was finished and had Elsa clothed in her nightgown, Anna tucked her in and said, "I love you," before giving her a kiss goodnight on the lips, her lips lingering a few long seconds before she stood and turned to leave.

Instead of leaving like she planned, Anna halted at the door, her hand resting on the doorknob but making no move to turn it. Taking a deep breath, she allowed her hand to fall back to her side and decisively spun back around, returning to Elsa's bed and climbing assuredly under the covers to keep Elsa company.

Laying beside her sleeping sister, practically spooning her but not quite touching, Anna relived every single second that took place during the night, focusing particularly on the major life changing events, one of them being the glorious feeling Elsa's knee had brought her. But what Anna fixated on most importantly of all was Elsa's confession. The alcohol may have fueled Elsa's actions but there was certainly no denying how genuine and true her confession had been...

Elsa loved her the same way she loved Elsa.

Anna fell asleep easily that night, a wave of happy relief calming her soul. Even if nothing came of it, just knowing Elsa felt the same way was good enough for her.


	3. Anna's Surprise Dessert

Anna skipped down the hallway in her nightgown with her arms wrapped around herself, a pillow tucked under one armpit and a hairbrush in one hand, bubbling with excitement about the event that was about to take place. She was so excited that if she squeezed herself any harder she probably would have broken herself in half.

It was her favorite day of the week: Friday!

Every Friday she and Elsa would hang out and have a girls' night together. They'd usually meet in Elsa's room because hers was so much bigger, and they'd chat and giggle and do each other's hair and pig out on chocolate and sometimes they'd maybe have a wild pillow fight or unrelenting tickle fights, the latter usually leaving them aching around the ribs the very next morning! Oh, and the sleepovers! Sure, they were the queen and princess of Arendelle, but that didn't mean they couldn't do fun, sisterly things together! Plus, they had a heck of a lot of time to make up considering all the years they missed out on… Anna sighed just thinking about all the precious memories they could have made together and then reminded herself not to dwell on it. The past was in the past. All that mattered now was that they were together again, and it was almost like the sorrowful separation never happened!

Anna loved everything about their special nights together but the sleepovers were definitely one of Anna's favorite things about them. Being able to cuddle with her sister (innocently of course, they were sisters after all!), feeling the comforting warmth of her body and just knowing she was there with her and not a dream was all she could ever ask for.

Every passing week Anna was getting more and more impatient with waiting for their exciting night to begin. They had a specific time set for when they were supposed to start their girls' night, and Anna found herself staring at the clock waiting for that hour to arrive, wanting to strangle the clock to make it move quicker! And she gave in to that urge today and ended up murdering the clock… Whoops!

Showing up in front of Elsa's room, she didn't bother knocking and just went in. Elsa was expecting her, after all! She was more than technically early but it wasn't like Elsa would turn her away because of that. At least this way they could get their fun started sooner rather than later!

Upon entering the room she saw it was lacking the presence of her sister and felt a wave of disappointment envelope her. Then noises coming from the closed bathroom door indicated where Elsa was and Anna relaxed. Deciding not to alert Elsa that she was there just yet, Anna hopped over to the bed, where she planned to make herself comfortable while she waited for Elsa to come out. Tossing her own pillow and brush by the headboard, Anna swung her arms as if getting ready to dive and then hurled herself face first onto the bed.

Her body landed on the soft surface with as much grace as she was capable of and the downward force of her weight kicked up an object that was hiding amongst the crevices of the sheets. When the item jumped a few inches away from her face, Anna let out a startled yelp and scrambled to her knees. Seeing that it was nothing life threatening, she looked at the object with interest, her head cocked to the side.

It really wasn't anything particularly special, just a random icicle chilling in the middle of the bed. Anna wasn't surprised to see it there because she was in Elsa's room and Elsa had her ice powers which meant she could make snow and ice whenever she felt like it. It was a bit odd for it to just be laying around on the bed where it could melt and drench the sheets though.

_Maybe she got a little thirsty and made herself a popsicle but before she could enjoy it, she got distracted for whatever reason and went to the bathroom, forgetting all about it!_ Anna thought. That was understandable.

Anna figured it would be a shame to just let it waste away, and she was a bit thirsty herself so what better way to quench her thirst than an already made popsicle?

Anna reached for it, taking it between her hands and feeling the cold slickness. The icicle was definitely not the size of a standard popsicle, Anna couldn't help but notice. It was thick and long and irregularly shaped at the end. Obviously Elsa liked sucking on popsicles a lot and the more there was, the better to enjoy! Anna would totally do the same thing if she had such powers, but no, she was boring and ordinary.

The peculiar tip was heavily coated in condensation, and strangely it only covered that one end. The rest of the icicle was smooth and unaffected other than the small bit that trickled down the sides. Anna didn't think anything of it and her tongue darted out and dragged up the length of the icicle, scooping up the dripping bits.

"Oh!" she gasped, pulling her head back in surprised wonder.

Because it was ice she was holding, Anna fully expected a watery taste to it, and while that familiar taste was present, there was something else blended in with it that she couldn't quite pinpoint. Bringing it closer to her eyes to inspect it more carefully, she realized the fluid she had thought was the icicle sweating was something else entirely. It had the consistency of honey and there was a certain odor to it, but it wasn't unpleasant. She hesitantly licked it again and allowed the flavor to swim on her tongue, testing it out.

Hm. She couldn't for the life of her guess what it was, but whatever it was, the taste was exquisite and very sweet! Anna wrapped her lips around the succulent treat, slipping it into her mouth and sucking on it enjoyably. "Mm!" she moaned with delight and tossed herself flat on her back, kicking her feet up and into the air while she heartily licked away at her frozen dessert.

The bathroom door opened and Elsa stepped out wearing an icy blue nightgown, her hands in the process of undoing her thick braid. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed Anna, not expecting her to be there for at least another hour. Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed. Her sister was very early.

Elsa's feet carried her closer to the bed and she smiled and opened her mouth to say hi and to scold Anna playfully for showing up so soon but she froze a few feet away as her eyes widened. No words left her mouth, her jaw falling and hanging uselessly in place as she stared at Anna while the younger girl went to town on the icy appendage. The blood drained from Elsa's face and her braid fell limply from her hands and a sharp squeak escaped from her throat.

The uttered sound caught Anna's attention and her eyes settled on Elsa for the first time. She removed her snack from her mouth long enough to say with a snicker, "You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

"Anna…" Elsa choked out, her hands blindly finding her hair and clutching it to her chest. "What… what are you doing?"

Unsure why Elsa was being so weird, Anna shrugged, waving her delectable icicle in the air, "You left this popsicle lying around and I was thirsty and I wasn't sure how long I'd be waiting for you so I—"

"That's not a popsicle, Anna!" Elsa shrilled. The paleness that showed up seconds ago from the initial shock of what she was witnessing was chased away and her face was now burning red with embarrassment. She knew she should move and take the object from her sister but she was unable to do so, her legs unwilling to budge another step.

"Huh? It's not?" Anna said puzzled, sitting up, looking from the icicle to Elsa's unusually colored face. "Well, then what is it?" she asked obliviously.

Elsa face palmed herself and groaned at her little sister's innocence, shaking her head. "Oh, Anna…"

"What?!"


	4. Elsa's Surprise Surprise

**AN: This is a direct continuation of Anna's Surprise Dessert.**

Running a kingdom was exhausting work and after another long and uneventful but utterly stressful day, the queen of Arendelle definitely needed a quiet moment to herself. Assuming she had plenty of time to unwind before their weekly girls' night started, Elsa spent a good portion of that free time relaxing in her bed and relieving her stress in the best way she knew how using one of her very own specially ice crafted toys.

By the time she was done giving her body the attention it rightly deserved, she still had a whole entire hour left before Anna was scheduled to show up. A whole hour was more than enough time for Elsa to clean herself up and have a maid bring in fresh linens for her bed…

Or at least it should have been.

The very last thing she expected was for Anna to barge in so early unannounced and… well… do that! Elsa was positively mortified when she walked in to find Anna splayed out on her bed and merrily licking away at her recently thoroughly used icy tool. The sight made her speechless and immobile, rendering her entire body effectively useless.

Elsa had been taught how to handle many dilemmas, but she was never trained on how to deal with a unique situation quite like this! It certainly wasn't in the royal handbook…

Doing the best she could, Elsa tried to inform Anna that the object in her hands was not a popsicle, or at least not one meant for consumption… She couldn't bring herself to admit to the younger girl what it really was, but she hoped Anna would have taken the hint and put the icicle down upon seeing how greatly disturbed it made Elsa feel… Instead, Anna resumed her ardent task with relish and it was clear she had no intention of slowing down or even stopping anytime soon.

Well, this was just peachy…

Feeling disgusted with herself for just standing there and allowing her sweet, innocent little sister to be exposed to such filth, Elsa inwardly screamed at herself to put an end to this madness and commanded her legs to move. They surprised her by obeying and she surged forward until she was directly in front of Anna. Extending her hand out with her palm raised upward, she demanded as calmly as possible, "Give it to me."

Anna barely glanced at her hand. "No, it's mine now," she said defiantly, smiling smugly and wagging her tongue at Elsa immaturely. Anna then used said tongue to swirl around the tip of the icy appendage before ever so slowly drawing it into her mouth, her eyes the whole time locked onto Elsa as if daring her to take it away from her.

It was not meant to be seductive or sexual in any way, especially coming from her little sister, Elsa knew that, but the act could only be described as erotic. That small display combined with the look Anna gave her caused an odd stirring in Elsa's gut and her mouth was suddenly very, very dry, and despite not wearing anything but her icy nightgown, her body felt scorching hot all of a sudden.

Elsa wrenched her eyes away, breaking the eye contact between them and had to turn her back on Anna in an attempt to collect herself. She tried to force aside the unwelcome sensations befalling her, her teeth drawing blood from her bottom lip as she bit down on it painfully while her hands twisted knots in her hair that she hadn't quite managed to free from its braid.

_What the hell is wrong with you?_ Elsa wondered angrily. She shouldn't be having those kinds of feelings in the presence of her sister, and certainly not because of her sister! It was so terribly wrong and revolting. She shook her head vigorously and gave herself a good smack to the side of her head as if trying to wake herself up from a terrible dream before chancing a sneak peek over her shoulder at her sister. Anna hadn't ceased her licking but at least she was no longer giving that dangerous look. But the bothersome effects it had caused still lingered…

"Don't feel, don't feel," she muttered under her breath, brushing her fingers messily through her bangs. She wasn't sure why she was chanting those words considering they did little to help her in the past, at least where her powers were concerned. A small part of her hoped they would magically make things better for her in her current predicament…

No such luck.

_Enough of this_, Elsa thought and faced Anna, glaring at her and narrowing her eyes intently at the icicle she refused to let go of. She would need to forcibly take it from Anna since asking nicely didn't work. Her fingers flexed in anticipation…

Anna hesitated in her licking and uneasily watched Elsa, sensing an impending attack and bracing herself.

With a furious grunt Elsa pounced.

There were muffled curses and flailing limbs as the two wrestled with each other. Anna pushed and bucked trying to keep Elsa from acquiring the icicle she held in a strong death grip, and Elsa pressed and grabbed trying her best to take it from her.

"Ow!" Anna cried when her eye was accidentally poked by one of Elsa's fingers and she retaliated with a light jab of her elbow into her sister's side.

"Oof," Elsa ignored the dull pain inflicted upon her and focused on Anna's wildly waving hand that held the slick icicle. She made a lunge for it and very nearly had it, her fingertips reaching and skimming across the cold surface, but Anna jerked her hand aside at the last second and she missed and collapsed on top of Anna.

Anna wasn't about to lose this battle. Slipping her free hand between their bodies, she found Elsa's most vulnerable spot just below her ribcage and, smiling devilishly, she wriggled her fingers into the sensitive flesh.

"Heh. Haha! Ah…na! Ha! Hanna! Ssstop! That's not faahaha!" The queen snorted, pushing her body up and doubling over in an uproarious laughing fit. She plucked at her little sister's hand to try and stop her, retreating from Anna in an attempt to escape the relentless onslaught, but Anna stayed on her the entire time, showing her no mercy.

Successfully distracting Elsa by incessantly tickling her, Anna was able to hide her frozen treat by shoving the icicle under her nightgown, tucking it safely between her legs and out of Elsa's sight. With both of her hands now free, Anna attacked her sister's stomach full on with vengeance. Elsa squirmed and weakly tried to bat her mischievous digits away, wheezing out pathetic protests in an effort to get Anna to quit. The fight looked to be in Anna's favor until Elsa trapped Anna's hands with her own and then used her powers to bring enough cold to them that it caused Anna to squeal and yank her hands away.

The struggling continued for a bit longer and then finally ended with Elsa on top as the victor. Straddling her little sister and panting from exertion, Elsa grabbed hold of Anna's wrists and pinned her hands above her head to avoid any more surprise attacks the devious princess might have up her sleeve.

"Talking about not fair…" Anna grumbled, dropping her head onto the pillow in defeat.

Flicking her eyes from one hand to the other, Elsa noticed, much to her dismay, that both of Anna's hands were empty. "What? Where did it go?" She frantically looked around them to see where it might have fallen but didn't see any sign of it. "Anna! What did you—" Elsa settled her weight down on Anna's lower body and felt something hard poke at her groin, causing her to twitch and spasm at the contact, a barely restrained moan fleeing from her mouth as a choked gasp. Freezing in place, not daring to move a muscle, Elsa dropped her eyes down and noticed the prominent protrusion hiding under Anna's nightgown.

_She put it down there!?_

The situation was escalating at an alarming rate, getting worse and worse every second that passed. Elsa needed to get control of it immediately before it got completely out of hand. She hastily flung her body to the side, removing herself from her position on top of Anna, and laid flat on her back, her body stiff as a board. Silently she stared at the ceiling as she worked her jaw and wasted more time gathering her composure.

There was only one way to fix this and that was to tell Anna the truth, whether she liked it or not. "Anna," Elsa said, turning her head towards her sister. "Do you know anything about sex?" Anna was certainly more than old enough to know about such a thing but clearly she was somewhat dense about certain aspects of it.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know what masturbation is?"

Anna nodded impatiently. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, that… thing is what I use when I partake in such activities…" Elsa admitted.

Anna was slow in answering and appeared to be thinking over what Elsa told her carefully. By this point Anna was sitting up and had removed the icy stick from its incriminating hiding place and was looking at it thoughtfully. "Okay," she said, cocking her head. "So if I'm understanding this correctly… what you're telling me is that I was… licking you."

"Yes…"

"I was tasting you…"

Elsa cringed and shrank into the bed. "Yes…"

Anna's brows furrowed as she considered this news, fingers drumming against her cheek. She shifted her eyes from the device in her clutches to her cowering older sister. "Well… I'm craving some more," she purred nonchalantly.

"I'm so sorry, Anna. This is so embarrassing!" Elsa said, covering her face with her hands and shaking her head. "I should have said something sooner but you surp-surp-sur—" Elsa's words derailed, stuttering to a stop as she gawked at Anna in disbelief. "Wait, what?" Surely she heard wrong?

Anna handed the item to her and moved down the bed, positioning herself on her stomach just below Elsa's legs where her nightgown ended. Leaning on her elbows, she looked expectantly at Elsa and waited.

It was Elsa's turn to look at her creation in confusion. Her sister's words registered and she raised her eyes to stare at Anna, who gazed back with one eyebrow quirked up as if to say, "What are you waiting for?"

Was she… serious?

The strange request affected Elsa badly, and the stirring she had felt earlier ignited and blossomed into a full blown fire in her abdomen. She squeezed her thighs together, and for a minor split second Elsa found herself very eager to oblige her sister's request.

_No! No, that's crazy! It's ridiculous and totally insane!_ For the second time that day Elsa wondered what in the world was wrong with her to be thinking such horrid thoughts!

"No," Elsa refused out loud. "You don't know what you're saying, Anna," she said, dismissing the request with a nervous laugh.

Anna's attention was fixed on Elsa's barely concealed treasure, and when Elsa denied her second helpings to her special dessert she released an animalistic growl and seized Elsa's calves, dragging her towards her with a surprisingly strong pull.

Elsa yelped, the icy contraption flying out of her hand at the sudden forward momentum, and she grabbed at the bed spread desperately to halt the movement. "Anna! What are you—"

With very little warning, and with a quick lick of her lips, Anna's head slipped under Elsa's nightgown, and before Elsa knew it, the redhead's face was buried smack dab between her legs. Luckily for Anna, her access was not deterred since Elsa was not wearing any panties.

Elsa's immediate reaction was to push her away and scream her sister's name in utter shock. "Whoa! ANNA!" The heel of her palm shoved hard against the head hidden beneath her nightgown. "STOP THIS RIGHT— Oooh!" Clamping a hand over her mouth, Elsa stifled a moan as a shudder raked across her body when her sister's wet, hot mouth latched onto her prominent, throbbing nub in an aggressive manner, her tongue busily exploring her moist walls.

All of Elsa's defenses slipped away and all coherent thought disintegrated. The hand that was pressed against Anna's forehead in a vain attempt to keep her at bay abruptly ceased its pushing, and as a persistent tongue licked and sucked her sensitive flesh hungrily, sending sweet pleasure vibrating through Elsa's entire body, she found her hand sliding around, adjusting its position and settling against the back of Anna's head. Her slim fingers stroked and coaxed, encouraging her sister to continue as tiny noises escaped her parted lips.

No encouragement was necessary as Anna jovially lapped away at her sister's offering, thoroughly enjoying the scrumptious taste that blessed her taste buds. She added probing fingers inside Elsa to milk out more of the sweet, succulent nectar.

What Elsa was feeling could not be compared to what she experienced while pleasuring herself. She had never felt anything so intense and consuming. There was a pressure within her that was growing to exponential levels and it continued to rapidly build stronger and stronger the more attention Anna gave to her womanhood.

When her orgasm hit her, it hit her like a raging blizzard. Elsa saw flashes of white and snowflakes filled her vision. She arched her lower body desperately into Anna's mouth to prolong the high, not wanting it to end.

But all things, especially the good ones, eventually came to an end. When Elsa's body settled back down on the bed she was gasping violently, greedily sucking in all the air that had left her at the moment of her release. Anna's fingers, hard at work the entire time, finally slowed and then disappeared, her tongue following suit not too long after.

Ducking out from under Elsa's nightgown, Anna languidly licked her fingers clean, enjoying every last drop of her treat. "Mm." Eyes closed in blissful happiness, she flashed a dopey almost drunken smile at Elsa. "Thanks, Elsa. You're delicious."

"Anna…" Elsa croaked tremulously. She had no words for what transpired.

Anna stretched out next to her, humming happily and twirling one of her braids. It boggled Elsa's mind that Anna could be so calm and unaffected, as if what she did was nothing out of the ordinary!

"So I was thinking…" Anna drawled, looking at Elsa with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, leaning forward so she was hovering slightly above her older sister. "To start off our sister night…"

Elsa swallowed nervously, threading her fingers through her bangs. "Anna?"

"Can we do my hair first?"


	5. Lending A Helping Hand

**AN: This is a direct continuation of In Knee Of Assistance.**

Elsa woke up feeling extremely disoriented and suffering from a dreadful pounding in her head that was accompanied by a sweet, persistent ache down below, the latter caused thanks to the vivid images and sounds of her little sister writhing and panting sinfully beneath her. Laying on her side, Elsa blinked groggily and wondered where the images came from and why it was the first thing she woke up to, not that she was complaining about it. She was slightly alarmed by how incredibly wet it made her though. She had her fair share of intimate dreams, mostly centered around her sister, but no dream had ever had this big of an affect on her body!

Shifting her body slightly, Elsa was very aware of the fact that her bed felt warmer than usual and there was a strange heavy weight settled across her stomach, but she didn't think anything of it. Gingerly looking around, Elsa noted she was in her own room, laying in her own bed, fully dressed in sleep attire, which she registered as odd because she didn't remember preparing for bed. Then again, she had little recollection of what transpired the night before, period… With a groan she pressed a hand to her throbbing head and tried to remember what happened.

It had been another late night working in her study, which was nothing out of the ordinary for the hard working queen of Arendelle. Most of the time she ended up working past bedtime because she was so absorbed in the documents she was going over that she simply lost track of the time. That particular night she actually planned to work late because she wanted to get all the important paperwork done and over with so she could spend the following day just relaxing and hanging out with her sister.

Elsa had started getting very tired and bored of staring at papers for so long though, so she decided to take a short break to wake herself up. There wasn't much in her study to keep her entertained so she rummaged through the drawers of her desk in an attempt to try and find something to take her mind off the monotonous work. She didn't expect to find anything, so when she came across a sealed bottle of wine tucked away in the back of the bottom drawer she was more than a little surprised. How the wine got inside her desk was beyond her, but she decided not to let it go to waste and popped it open. She had no intention of drinking too much of it because she was a responsible adult and she had work to finish, of course…

But judging by the current condition she was in, she must have gotten more than a little carried away.

Elsa continued wracking her hurting brain, trying to piece together the fragmented memories of the night before. She didn't have any drinking glasses handy so she ended up chugging the wine straight from the bottle, which of course didn't help control the amount of liquid she was ingesting and resulted in her getting stupidly drunk. At some point she must have unleashed her powers because she recalled frolicking in mounds of fluffy white snow and feeling incredibly happy and at ease with herself. One thing she did remember thinking quite clearly was how enjoyable the moment truly would have been if Anna was there to share the fun with her… And like magic, her wish came true because Anna actually showed up!

Knowing Anna well, Elsa assumed her sister probably hunted her down to scold her for working late again, something the princess hated with a passion and profusely complained about. Elsa wondered how Anna reacted upon discovering her in a drunken state. _She must have been gobsmacked_, she thought with a chuckle, immediately regretting the small action at the shooting pain it brought to her hurting head.

Everything after her little sister's entrance into the study was hazy and jumbled. All Elsa remembered was having an overall blast with Anna, her entire being flooded with warm and fuzzy emotions due to Anna's glorious presence in her vicinity. And then reality went out the window, merging with her dreams and fantasies, because she was fairly certain whatever she thought happened next would never, ever happen in real life.

Never, ever…

Her beautiful, angelic sister sprawled on the floor beneath her, her sizzling hot body just begging to be ravaged. For a dream, Elsa had been pretty tame in her actions, working Anna into an orgasm solely with the controlled, measured press of her knee instead of peeling off her flimsy clothes and devouring every inch of that flawless, freckled skin with her fingers and mouth like she so badly wanted to...

Thinking of Anna only exacerbated the longing ache between her thighs, and while she had no immediate cure for the splitting pain in her head— the result of her own stupidity for letting go and drinking an abundance of alcohol— the other problem was at least something she could take care of right away, with a little work…

Turning her head and groaning into her pillow, Elsa hiked her nightgown up and slipped her hand into her panties, sliding it easily between her legs. She grimaced at the slickness that she was greeted with and jumped at the shock of pleasure that coursed through her as her hand brushed her overly sensitive button. She didn't think she would last very long considering how insanely worked up she was, expecting to hit immediate gratification with just a few steady strokes of her fingers.

But instead of the impending release she craved, her frustration mounted as the pressure continued to build up with each caress, with no sign of her climax approaching any time soon.

Muffling a curse into the softness of the pillow her face was buried in, Elsa's hand gradually picked up speed. Her furious pace wasn't alleviating the pressure no matter how hard she tried and she couldn't understand what the problem was. It was never this bad, never this blissfully painful.

Elsa squeezed her eyes closed and imagined hearing Anna's laugh and envisioned her sunshine-filled smile. "Anna," she practically sobbed. Why, oh why did she haunt her so?

The peculiar weight draped over her midsection adjusted as she tried vainly to pleasure herself and she was distinctly aware of the sensation of what felt like fingers skittering along her hip and dragging down her exposed upper thigh, sending delightful shivers scaling up her spine. And then, without warning her hand inexplicably withdrew from her center, removed by some unknown force, and she whimpered at the absence, her hips thrusting forward to recapture the abandoning appendage and meeting nothing but cruel, empty air.

_No! Why?_ Elsa wailed inside at the unfairness of the situation. She thought for sure her body was rejecting her hand because of her sinful thoughts of her sister. But before she could concede defeat and curl into a pitiful ball, the elusive hand returned, petting her apologetically for leaving her before cupping her sex and pressing into her. Elsa's sad whimpering shifted into a long, relieved moan, which she promptly stifled by sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. Though she was alone, Elsa was very self-conscious about the embarrassing sounds that left her mouth whenever she indulged in touching herself.

Elsa murmured pleasantly as the hand diligently went back to work where it left off, nimble fingers circling and probing, searching for the right spots that intensified her moaning and panting. She moved her lower body to help assist the hand and directed it to the areas she needed it most, and as she did so it occurred to Elsa that something was different. Something was off about the hand, but not in a bad way, and she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. She mentally shrugged the issue aside for the moment and graciously accepted the pleasure being given to her.

The delicious sensations that wracked her body masked the pain coursing in her head, giving her the opportunity to think somewhat coherently. It was then that Elsa became very aware of the fact that both of her own hands were lying uselessly in front of her, fingers curling into her palms in place of gripping something.

_That's not my hand_, Elsa thought hazily.

Despite the clear evidence of her hands not being in use, the pleasure she was experiencing did not dissipate and in fact only grew stronger.

Her eyes shot wide open and they fell to the visible outline of the frisky extremity hidden underneath the fabric of her panties. No, the hand did not belong to her, but it definitely wasn't her imagination either.

There was another hand at work.

Elsa didn't understand the meaning behind this mysterious hand, and while its presence should have probably alarmed her, she found she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. All she could focus on was rocking her hips into the generous hand and the rapidly rising heat growing in her loins that signaled her imminent climax.

Unable to hold back a cry as her orgasm erupted from her powerfully, one word spilled from between her lips thoughtlessly, "Anna!"

As Elsa tumbled down from her explosive experience, her chest rising and falling excitedly, she felt stirring behind her and froze in place as a familiar voice purred in her ear, "I'm here, Elsa."

Slowly, as if afraid of what she might see, Elsa craned her head to look over her shoulder at the warm body flush against her back— the obvious reason behind her bed being warmer than usual— and was greeted with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hi," a blushing Anna bashfully whispered when their lips parted.

The queen's heart plummeted as she stared into her sister's captivating eyes and her breath caught in her throat. "Anna, you… what?" That magical, pleasure inducing hand was still there, still rubbing her flesh wonderfully in preparation of bringing her to another release. Surely she was dreaming? Surely what she was seeing with her eyes was not a reality? Her little sister in bed with her, tenderly and lovingly lavishing her with intimate affection. It had to be a marvelous side effect of Oaken's wine…

But Anna's unwavering, sure eyes locked with her own was evidence enough. "I'm returning the favor, Elsa." Leaning forward, she nuzzled the tip of her nose against Elsa's and stated carefully, "But… if you want me to stop, just say so." Settling down behind her older sister once more, she peppered kisses down Elsa's neck and her bare shoulder as her hand, tucked away between Elsa's sacred place, continued its studious administrations. "But you don't want me to stop, do you?"

Elsa gasped and arched at the incredible feelings her sister drowned her in so well, reaching her arm back and snaking her hand up to grip the back of Anna's neck. "A-Anna. We shouldn't," she protested weakly, her other hand grasping Anna's arm that was crossed in front of her as if to halt her.

Anna slowed her movements and then ceased altogether, grinning slyly when Elsa tried to get her to resume by nudging into her hand wantonly, pulling and squeezing her arm insistently. "Do you love me, Elsa?" Anna questioned huskily, her fingers teasing the outer lips of Elsa's sex. She already knew the answer, but she wanted clarification from a sober and alert Elsa.

"Yes," Elsa breathed out instantaneously, the answer readily on her lips. She turned over so she was face to face with Anna and wrapped her arms around her sister. "I love you, Anna," she whispered meaningfully, happy tears springing to her eyes. "I love you so much." She punctuated the point with a heated kiss.

Anna reciprocated the exchange with fervor, clutching Elsa closer to her and swiftly rolling on top of her. "I love you too, Elsa, and that's all that matters." Smiling down at her big sister and pressing their bodies intimately together, eliciting a needy mewl from Elsa, Anna said thickly, "So now that our love for each other has been established, let me make love to you, Elsa."

There was no objection from the queen. She happily gave her body and soul to the woman who was her whole world.


	6. Simple Kiss

**AN: This is just a short little drabble that I did out of the blue after seeing a prompt on Tumblr. More MBL oneshots will be on the way, I promise! :D)**

"Anna…" Elsa whispered, her voice almost a breathless plea. The queen's lips were mere inches away from another gasping, panting pair that belonged to her precious baby sister, who was currently writhing beneath her as she carefully, lovingly stroked the princess from within with her magical, graceful fingers.

"Ah… Elsa!" Anna moaned deliriously, her hands rising up her sister's back, holding onto her as if for dear life, feeling herself rapidly approaching her climax.

Elsa swallowed hard and shuddered with delight upon hearing her name being called out so wonderfully. The sound only drove the burning, aching desire to claim her sister's lips with her own and she edged her face closer to her blushing sister as if to fulfill that need. "Anna…"

Instead of giving in and delivering the kiss she craved, Elsa hesitated and exhaled shakily, causing Anna to peer up at her under heavy lidded eyes. With those eyes attentively focused on her she asked, practically begging, "Can I kiss you, please?"

And Anna just burst out laughing with a snort, startling Elsa enough for her to withdraw her hard working fingers, her hand flying up to press against her chest. The absence didn't appear to bother Anna as she continued laughing like crazy. "Elsa, are-are you seriously asking me if you can kiss me while we are having sex?"

"Well, I— um…" Elsa smiled sheepishly. When Anna put it that way, the question did seem very strange considering their current, intimate activity… Silly as it seemed, it was a perfectly good question since sometimes when Elsa kissed Anna she found she would get so lost in the taste and smell of the princess that she practically turned into a wild animal. The kisses that might start out sweet and innocent became brutal, devouring, but no less loving. Bruising those beautiful lips was cause for concern though… She didn't want to hurt Anna.

But Anna looked at her with the goofiest grin on her face and Elsa couldn't help but laugh at her own stupidity. Her flighty laughter sparked another round from Anna, and the two royal sisters laughed together like idiots for several lengthy minutes, hugging each other like the adorable couple they were.

"You're such a dork sometimes," Anna giggled. "And I absolutely love it." She kissed her queen on the lips while running her fingers up and down Elsa's smooth back and murmured, "I love you."

Elsa snuggled as close as she could get to the younger woman and released a content sigh. "And I love you too."


End file.
